Reality
by Raiyo
Summary: The world Agito lives in is the world of reality. Here dreams don't exist. In the end you will always be dissapointed. So why continue to hope? Yaoi onesided IkkiAgito. IkkiAkito
1. Wish

yay! Air gear fan fiction. I love air gear, it has to be my second favorite anime after fullmetal alchemist. However, unfortunately, I'm only up to in the manga where the anime is right now and I can't find anymore scans. This is in Agito's point of view.

Warnings: Agito being Agito, Yaoi, angst, and bad grammer  
Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear.

----------------------

Reality  
by: Harushi Karasunaki

"Ikki"

"Ikki"

"Ikki"

That's all I hear every day. My other half is calling out to him and when he turns around and gives him a bright smile it makes my heart melt. But, of course, the smile is not aimed at me. I put a small forced grin on my face as I sit in the cage of my other half's mind, watching and waiting. Waiting for what i don't know though maybe I'm waiting for the day when he will look at me like that. They are talking animatedly now and that Crow is waving his hands around wildly, probably talking about one of the new tricks he pulled of with his air trek, then Ikki wraps his arms around my other half and they begin to walk.

They stop at a place on top of a hill and Ikki sits down at the base of the sakura tree and pulls Akito into his lap. The next part is something I know all to well and, though I turn my head away I know it's still there I know what they are doing, I can't escape it, and it hurts, it hurts so much. Ikki places a kiss on my other half's lips and Akito kisses him back full force. Then, after a few more kisses, their hands start to move lower and yet lower still and their actions become bolder and then Ikki smiles "not now Akito" he says and so they lay their their body's intertwined and Akito safely in Ikki's protective embrace. The next words out of Ikki's mouth, though I must have heard them a thousand times by now, make my world come crashing down. " I love you, Akito."

Fuck! Why does it have to be like this! Just when I was finally find happiness it is torn away from me, just like that. Tears begin to well up in my eyes though I quickly wipe them away. I won't allow myself to cry, I tell myself but even as I think this the tears flow more quickly than I can brush them away. I may be Akito's polar opposite but there is one thing we share, we are both in love with a man named Minami Ikki.

I smile slightly as the tears that I have given up on slide down my cheek. Maybe I should just vanish, it would spare me the pain of being here. But I just can't, I can't seem to let go of that one wish. The wish that I thought I had pushed out of my heart. The hopeful wish that you could love me too. However, wishes only come true in fairy tales and this is reality.

And in reality not everyone is happy.

-----------------------------------------

read and review please. reviews equal more stories


	2. Honest

yeah, yeah. I know I said this was compleated but I needed to practice m dialog skills and I got this idea. yes, I do know it sucks. enjoy!

Warnings- cursing, bad grammer, yaoi  
Disclaimer- I do not own Air Gear

-----------------

Honest  
by: Harushi Karasunaki

Akito was worried. He could sense the waves of pain emanating from his other half. However, he didn't know what was causing it. Agito had set up a mental block on those thoughts it seemed, for every time he felt those emotions they would almost instantly stop. This time however, was different. The pain and sadness hadn't gone away but remained there. The emotions where almost too powerful for Akito and his one visible eye started to well up with tears. Quickly he tried to brush them away but though the tears where gone the emotions remained. Though the feelings slowly began to change and the sadness became a dull throb and was replaced with acceptance.

"...Akito! Akito."

It was then that he realized that Ikki was calling him.

"Akito, are you alright. You where crying" Ikki asked sounding worried.

"yes, I'm fine but..." Akito trailed off.

"but what?"

"Ikki have you noticed anything different about Agito recently?"

"besides him being more annoying than usual, no. Why do you ask?"

"Ikki you shouldn't say things like that, its mean. It's just... Agito has been so sad recently and I was wondering if you could help me figure out why"

"Bah! Who cares about him anyway. If you ask me it serves him right." Ikki replied casually not noticing the effect his words where having on Akito

"Ikki!" Akito yelled. It was so uncharacteristic of him to be angry like this but he wouldn't let anyone, not even his own boyfriend, talk about his other half that way. "Don't say things like that. Agito cares for you very much. He lo-" Akito caught himself mid sentence. He had found his answer. He didn't know why he hadn't figured it out sooner. The feelings where exactly the same. Both of their feelings where love. Agito was in love with Ikki.

What Akito said next came out in a whisper so faint he barely heard it him self.

"He loves you"

"what"

"HE LOVES YOU!"

Ikki leaned back against the tree and Sighed. A slight smile on his face.

"well, that's a shocker."

Akito looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Ikki. Are you mad."

"No, I'm not mad. I deserved it I was being a jerk. Come here Akito" Ikki said opening his arms.

Akito slowly walked over to Ikki and curled up in his arms.

"Akito, can I talk to Agito for a second?"

Akito nodded and switched the eye patch.

"Let me go you fucking crow" Agito said squirming in Ikki's arms.

"No" Agito stopped.

"what?"

"No, I won't let go of you." Ikki said as he planted a kiss on Agito's lips.

A slight blush stained Agito's cheeks when Ikki pulled away

"What the fuck was that for! Bastard!"

"Both of you your the same. You're two halves of a whole. I love you both"

"Bastard, what kind of fucked up answer was that!"

"An honest one."


	3. Wanting

Hey, Here is another chapter for you guys. I did this in about 15 minutes so I'm not really sure how good it is. this centers around the dark and possesive side of Akito and how he reacts to the situation that Agito's feelings created. I hope he's not too OOC here. it's a bit hard to wright Dark possesive!Akito and keep him IC. please read and review.

-----------

Wanting

Akito surveyed the scene in front of him with an emotion in his chest that he did not care to name.

It had been a little over a month since he had come to the realization of his other half's feelings for his love, HIS love. At first he had gone along with everything happily, they were the same person after all, but now he truly saw. They were different, truly different. They may have been living in the same body but they were hardly the same person.

It hurt, seeing the one he loved smile at another, hurt to see him turn and smile at him like there was nothing wrong, like it was all the same, like they were the same. Was this what Agito felt? It hurt, yet even he saw the changes in his darker half. He was smiling, still he same angry youth that they all knew but it seemed like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and he was slowly knocking down his defensive walls layer by layer. All for him, all for the person he loved, all for the person he loved, all for the person they loved, all for Ikki.

He didn't want to see Ikki treating anyone the way he treated him. Ikki was his, no one elses. He had him first. Why did Ikki have to be like this, couldn't he see that he was teaing him up inside piece by piece. These thoughts circled around in his mind, tormenting him day and night. Was he really like that? Was he that selfish? Maybe they had more in common than he thought, Agito and himself.

He knew what would happen to Agito if Ikki were to leave him. He would break. He would revert to his former self, he would become dangerous, and Ikki would once again belong to Akito.

He could do it. A few well placed words, a smile and they would be apart, just like that. He could do it, wanted to. Wanted all of Ikki's smiles to be directed at him once again, wanted to stop the pain, wanted to end the jealousy, wanted him to be his.

For once in Akito's life he was afraid of his own heart.


End file.
